castlezierathfandomcom-20200213-history
Writing Guidelines Rules and Limitations
The Castle Zierath world is a shared world, and a lot of different stories can take place so. Even so, as a shared world, there are various rules and limitations that must be instated to make sure the world 'fits together' with itself. The Castle Zierath world is essentially medieval time setting with magical technology to make the societies able to advance into more enlightened civilizations. The goal is to create enlightened civilizations and banish the different ‘-isms’ that plague sentient races. M. David Loyal M. David Loyal, as the original writer and designer, has final say it what is and is not possible in the world. That being said, he is always up for a good discussion with a contributer as to what will work or not work. To contact him with questions or an idea for a book or short story based on the world, email him castlezierath@yahoo.com Religion No religion. There may different beings of immense power – the Turhys, the Imrhys, the Dragons, the Dathrys, the Gnarrhys Lords, but there is no organized religion worshiping these beings. Swearing by their names is okay, but no religion. The reason for this limitation is the inclusion of religion brings all the 'my way of worshipping is the only way of worshipping' issues to the table. My readers include Christians, agnostics, Buddhists, aetheists, Wiccan, and more. I do not want to deal with those religious issues in my fantasy world. We get enough of that in the real world. Other Dimensions There are no other dimensions to go to. No heaven or hell. No Valhalla or Olympus or Hades or Earth or Earth-2 parallel dimensions or dimension shifting. Our dimension will not connect to the Castle Zierath world. Wormholes and Teleportation Wormholes may take you to a different part of the Achar, but they are very rare, very dangerous, unstable, and your story had better have a reeeeal good reason for needing one, as well as a viable explanation of why it is there. Teleportation is possible depending on the type of magic used, but it is a powerful trick, and often more trouble than it is worth. *Shadowwalking is perhaps the most common of the Magical Teleportation. It was fairly common in the time before the Third Gnarrhys War, but has been essentially banned since.. Time Travel No Time Travel. No going back in time. Time only moves forward. I’m having enough trouble keeping dates and such happenings Gunpowder Gunpowder does not work on the Achar. Something with magic interferes with the ignition process or with the chemical reactions that causes the explosion. Magic Magic is common. Everyone has a little ability with it, just as in the real world (luck, green thumb, connected-to-the-earth, empathic, etc, etc, etc.) Magic is ‘invoked’ through concentration and asking/willing the universe to do something for you. Some try to make it more mysterious by adding wands or potions or other powders, but it comes down to the willpower of the one casting. In the Castle Zierath world, magic can do just about anything that technology can do. Magic Users Some few – one out 50 sentients, can use magic in a more focused way. *Even fewer – one out of 300 sentients, can do moderate magic *A very few can make a living as a mage *Then there are the Imrhys. Read about them in the Section 3.a.v. Types of Magic *Red Magic: Relating to Fire and Heat *Orange Magic: Relating to Earth and Rock. *Yellow Magic: Relating to Light and Energy. *Green Magic: Relating to Life. *Blue Magic: Relating to Water and Ice. *Indigo Magic: Relating to Emotions. *Violet Magic: Relating to Air, Wind, and Weather. *White Magic: Relating to Energy, Time, Cosmic Power. *Black Magic: Relating to Darkness, Shadow, and Change. All these magics are closely related to each other. Every creature has a certain color that they are closer to. Each Imrhys has a particular color ‘aura’ that is their natural color. They find it easier to use magic of that particular color, but they are able to use any of the types of magic. Zierath Alliance The Zierath Alliance is made up of real people who have given permission for their likenesses to be used in these stories. To use a person’s likeness, the writer/artist must receive permission to use the member’s likeness. This is done through a series of forms. The signer will receive a copy of any creative endeavor which features the signer’s character. He/she will have a full month (30 days) to review the creative endeavor and to request changes on how the character is portrayed. The requests will be recorded. Any revisions will be made. The second review will be for 15 days. Any further requests will be recorded. If by the third exchange, the signer is not satisfied with the way his/her character is portrayed, the Editor-in-Chief, the creative artist and the signer will meet and discuss the artistic endeavor. If the signer has not responded in a full month (30 days), the publishing process will continue.